


Paradise Is You

by 10milestereo



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: Badass Alicia Clark, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lexark Trash, Queer as Fuck, Queer the walking dead - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Walkers (Walking Dead), gay shit, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10milestereo/pseuds/10milestereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza Lex gets herself into some trouble, but Alicia Clark saves her life.  They decide to travel together in a red pickup truck because Elyza wants to go to the beach and smoke and flirt with Alicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Still annoyed about Lexa. Still annoyed about The 100. Still Lexark Trash. So, I thought I would write another story!
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading!

 

 

The sun, bright and white-hot, burned Elyza Lex awake to a state of disoriented consciousness. Sweat saturated her wavy, blonde hair and ran down her face in drips and trickles, irritating the fresh cuts and abrasions at her forehead, cheek, and chin. She collected a mix of blood and saliva in her mouth and spat it out on the cement. Her hands were tied above her head, to the chain link fence against her back. She jerked them once and then twice, but the plastic zip tie wrapped around her wrists just painfully dug into her skin. Fuck.

It was at that moment that Elyza became aware of the labored breathing and the incoherent mumblings next to her. She slowly turned her head and saw a ghastly, decomposed face and disgusting teeth that wanted to chew and rip through her succulent flesh. The walker struggled against its restraints in an effort to get closer to its afternoon meal, but she was still out of reach by a good foot.

Elyza blinked, unfazed, and then took a look around to gain a better understanding of her surroundings. A small motel stood just across the way; it was constructed with adobe, painted a pale yellow that may have been much brighter several years ago, and there was a single row of six turquoise doors that led to six different rooms. More of the infected, about a dozen, were attached to the chain link fence that enclosed the area. A pool of medium size stretched out in front of her. It was empty of sparkling water, devoid of the smell of chlorine, but it was filled with putrid, helpless walkers, snarling and grumbling, like static on a television. The realization hit her then; every undead monster trapped in this shithole had been a living, breathing female at one point. Double fuck.

A scream, loud and deep, erupted from one of the motel rooms. The crack of a gunshot went off a second later, followed by another cry of sheer terror. Two figures, one lanky and the other on the stocky side, rushed out from the office and headed in the direction of the noise. Going by their height and build, they were both men, and their faces were concealed with cheap Halloween masks, opaque in color with gaudy blue and pink makeup printed on them. They wore matching outfits, baggy gray and white striped shirts and pants. Prison garb. Triple fuck.

Good thing Elyza Lex was out of fucks to give.

“Hey, mates! Hey!” Elyza watched as the two men turned around and glared at her behind creepy disguises. The stocky motherfucker held a familiar sawed-off shotgun in his grip while the lanky piece-of-shit two-handed a machete. She cleared her parched throat. “How about you untie me now? I’ll be on my merry way; you blokes can go about your business; and we’ll pretend this whole misunderstanding never happened.”

The motel room door suddenly opened. Elyza caught a glimpse of a delicate hand skillfully plunge a knife into the motherfucker’s neck and slice open his throat in a fluid movement. He tottered on unsteady feet before he collapsed to the ground, clutching his gaping wound and gargling as blood poured out onto the cement and formed a puddle. The view of the doorway was unblocked now to reveal Alicia Clark. Her angelic face was speckled and splattered with blood. There was no mercy, no hesitation, no uncertainty. She raised the pistol in her hand and squeezed the trigger twice, putting bullets in the heads of both men. The machete fell with a clang, his piece-of-shit dead body next to it.

Elyza watched as the clearly violent yet incredibly intriguing stranger took notice of her. She swallowed and instinctively sat up a little straighter as the young woman made her way over to her. Strands of brunette hair shone golden in the sun. Lips begging to be kissed were soft and full. A black bra was just visible through her white, loose-fitting, sleeveless t-shirt stained with splotches of blood. Dark blue jean shorts revealed legs that went on for days. Elyza smirked at her perverted musings, lusting over the girl-next-door – or the basket case. Whatever.

Alicia kneeled down at her side and placed her pistol on the cement. Vibrant green eyes tinged with sadness looked upon her. She observed angry, inflamed injuries on a beautiful, sun-kissed, heart-shaped face. Red rivulets had oozed out of her cuts and abrasions, down her forehead, over her eyebrow, and across her cheek. Alicia held up a bloody switchblade, the same one that had just severed the carotid artery and jugular vein of the dead motherfucker. “This belongs to you, right? They brought your bag into the room and dumped your shit out. It bounced off the mattress and went under the bed. I was the only one who noticed, thank God. I guess by screwing up and getting captured, you kind of saved my life.”

“You can thank me later. We need to get the hell out of here.”

“But there is no ‘we.’”

“Well, you are going to set me free, yeah?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know you.”

Blue eyes shot wide open in disbelief, a wry grin at her mouth. “Oh, come on. I’ve been through way too much shit to have dehydration or hypothermia take me out and turn me into one of those poor bastards.” Alicia averted her cool gaze to the ground and chewed on her bottom lip. She appeared to be contemplating her decision, mentally weighing the options, the risks and the benefits. Elyza understood the apprehension. Making a judgment call was like flipping a coin. Guessing wrong always resulted in dire consequences. “You’re right. You’re smart too. I don’t blame you.” Elyza sighed and glanced up at the pristine sky; it would be dark and dusted with myriad stars in a matter of hours. “I would just follow you around like a lost puppy and sexually harass you anyway.”

Alicia blinked and moved her attention upward, from scuffed black boots to legs clad in ripped black jeans, to ample breasts pressed against a black v-neck t-shirt, to clean black lines that formed tribal designs on toned arms, to a mischievous twinkle in sincere blue eyes. She had made some poor decisions since the outbreak, had paid for it dearly each time, but she had learned to be on her own, to not help anyone, to not trust anyone, to kill without a second thought. The naïve, altruistic teenager she once was, was forced to grow up and let go of her idealism and turn into a heartless asshole. There was no room for love or hope, for trust or peace in this wasteland of a world. There was just death and disappointment. There was something about this beautiful stranger though. Alicia was curious and inexplicably drawn to her, had been since the contents of her bag were strewn about the motel room. She wondered what kind of person would pack lesbian porn, a strap-on dildo, a bottle of whiskey, a shabby teddy bear, and a bag of tobacco and rolling papers to survive the apocalypse instead of necessities like food and water and medicine. She wondered even more now. Alicia clutched the switchblade in her hand tighter and moved closer to Elyza. She held the zip tie with steady fingers and brought the blade to the plastic strip, cutting up through it with forceful effort.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t make me regret helping your sorry ass.”

Elyza smirked and massaged her wrists as Alicia backed away and pushed the blade closed on the knife. “Oh, I’ll make it worth your while.” She liked the hint of the smile and the subtle roll of the eyes that her comment garnered. Alicia stood up and waited while Elyza gradually climbed to her feet. “I’m Elyza, by the way. What’s your name, honey bunny?”

“It’s certainly not ‘honey bunny.’ Alicia.”

“Care to show me to my belongings?”

Alicia gestured to the motel room she had exited from with a bob of her head. “This way.” Elyza glanced at the swimming pool as they walked by it. She could only imagine the torture those women endured only to end up in a cement ditch. She looked at Alicia and wanted to ask if those sick sons of bitches hurt her or touched her in any way, but she had a feeling she already knew the unfortunate answer. They stepped over the two dead men and the pools of blood on the ground, and Elyza picked up her beloved shotgun. Alicia was instantly wary and suspicious, but the smile she received in return was friendly and reassuring. “Don’t mind the mess.”

Alicia and Elyza entered the room. There was a large, lifeless body facedown, half hanging off one of the beds, and there was blood everywhere – soaked in the comforter, on the ragged carpet, splattered across the wall and the headboard. Elyza quirked her eyebrows. “Wow. Remind me never to piss you off.” She walked over to the other bed and saw some of her shit scattered about. She sat down on the mattress, picked up the bottle of whiskey, and took a much needed swig and then offered it to Alicia. “Want some?” Alicia shook her head; she leaned against the dresser with a boxy television and crossed her arms. Elyza grabbed her lesbian porn magazine and held it up for Alicia to see. “How about this?” She chuckled when she saw that familiar, rewarding eye roll of annoyance. She threw her dildo and harness and the tobacco and rolling papers in the bag. She was missing her ammunition, teddy bear, and black leather jacket. “We should do a sweep of this place, go through their supplies, and be on our way. Sound like a plan?”

Alycia spotted the worn stuffed animal on the floor, bent down, and picked it up. The fur was faded, a chocolate brown to a pale shade of mud, tufts of cotton poked through broken seams, and both of its button eyes were missing. “Sentimental value?” She presented a teasing smile, showed the teddy bear to Elyza, and tossed it to her. “So, how does an Australian end up in Mexico, in the middle of nowhere?”

Elyza stood up and slipped her arms through the straps of her bag. “I was on holiday in the states right before the outbreak hit. I was in Las Vegas when the media reported the first case. I lost two hundred dollars at the Bellagio that night – and another one hundred at a strip club. I was more concerned about that than some weird virus but then more people started dying and turning into those flesh-hungry wankers. I tried to catch an early flight back home, but I wasn’t allowed to leave the country. I left before the military took over the city, before the city was bombed to hell. I thought going south was a good idea – the more rural, the better; the fewer people, the better.” Elyza walked out of the room and motioned to Alicia to follow her. They went to the office, a cramped, disorganized space. There was a counter with an antiquated cash register and old guest logs and financial records; her leather jacket and several boxes of shotgun shells had been placed on top of it too. A few motel room keys with plastic tags hung on the wall behind it. A metal file cabinet and a compact refrigerator sat on the floor in the corner of the room, along with two suitcases. “I’m fairly new to Mexico. I hotwired this beat-up Ford Falcon when I got to the border, and I just drove until I ran out of gas and ended up here. I felt like Mad Max tearing through the desert.” Elyza quietly laughed to herself and found warm green eyes staring back. Goddamn, those lovely eyes. “How ‘bout you? Where you from?”

“Los Angeles. I watched it burn from the Pacific Ocean. Seems like a lifetime ago now.” Alicia kneeled down in front of the suitcases. The first one she opened was empty, but the second one contained a variety of medicine and ammunition. She scavenged the mini-refrigerator, removed all of the water bottles, and put them in the empty piece of luggage. The file cabinet was filled with snack foods and canned goods, and she looted those supplies as well. Alicia glanced over at Elyza and saw her standing at the counter, her bag packed, her leather jacket slung over a shoulder.

“Think we should check out the other rooms?”

“I don’t think I want to see the other rooms.”

Elyza nodded her head and watched as Alicia got up from the floor and picked up the suitcases, a handle in each hand, and walked out the door. She followed her to the red pickup truck in the dirt parking lot. Alicia opened the tailgate, and Elyza loaded both pieces of luggage inside and then shut the door. “So, are you okay? I mean, are you going to be okay?”

“What exactly does being ‘okay’ mean anymore?” Alicia felt the gaze of concerned blue eyes. “If I survive another day, I’m okay. If I make it through the night without waking up in sobs, I’m okay. If I don’t remember – if I don’t remember, I’m okay.” She sighed and sucked on her bottom lip. “Thank you, for asking anyway.” She pulled out a set of stolen car keys from her pocket, entered the driver side door, and started up the truck. Elyza climbed in next to her a moment later with her bag, shotgun, and leather jacket. “We have half a tank of gas. Where do you want to go?”

Elyza leaned forward and turned on the radio. She switched from station to station. Static. She pushed in the cassette tape sticking out of the tape player. Patsy Cline and her rich, velvet voice emoted over a simple, melancholy tune. She sat back and listened to the music as she considered a viable destination. There was anywhere, and there was nowhere; they were one in the same. “I want to smoke a rollie while I watch the sunrise on the beach, with you right next to me.”

Alicia shook her head while a slight, upward curve appeared at pillow-soft lips. She noticed the confident smile of her companion, the one that caused blue eyes to sparkle with carefree desire. She swallowed and turned back to the steering wheel. “I better pick a direction if we’re going to make that sunrise.”

* * *

The collection of Patsy Cline songs repeated three times before Alicia pulled over to switch spots with Elyza. She got out of the truck and stretched her legs. Red-orange dirt formed banks on either side of the highway, and tan and emerald hills awaited them in the distance. Elyza finished rolling her cigarette and exited the passenger side. She walked over to Alicia, lit up her cigarette, took a satisfying drag, and blew out a cloud of smoke.

“You think we’re close?”

“Should I get out my phone and check the maps app?” Alicia smirked, but really, she missed her phone. She missed convenient communication. She missed logging into Facebook and reading the silly status updates of her friends. She missed having a thousand songs right at her disposal, one for every mood, one for every occasion.

Elyza nodded her head, but a ripple of sadness washed over her amiable demeanor. “I wish we had a phone. I would try to contact my mum.” She took another hit of her cigarette. “Well, operable cell towers would be nice too.” Elyza shrugged her shoulders. “My mum’s a strong woman, the toughest I know. I’m sure she’s fine. She survived Dad; she can survive the walking dead. We should hit the road, honey bunny.”

Elyza and Alicia climbed into the truck. Elyza adjusted the rearview mirror and caught a view of herself in the reflection – the thin, messy lines of dried blood that stained her forehead and cheek, the blonde locks that were far too flat for her liking. The sweat and the oppressive heat were to blame for that. She ran a hand through her wavy hair to muss it up and give it more body.

Alicia rolled her eyes as she watched Elyza primp to improve her appearance. “You look fine, you know.” She opened the glove compartment and discovered a Roy Orbison cassette tape. She slipped it into the tape player, and ‘Running Scared’ started to play. Her gaze drifted over to Elyza again as drums joined the soft strum of a guitar on the heartbreaking song, and she found her intently staring back, her hair slightly wild, her cigarette snug between two fingers and arm casually draped over the steering wheel. Elyza was sexy as hell. “You look really good, even.”

“Oh, I know.” Elyza smirked and took a puff of her cigarette, but the unexpected compliment was not lost on her. She put the gear shift in drive and continued down the highway. She flicked some ash out of the open window. “I can’t quite pin you down, you know that? I kind of like it. It’s refreshing. I’ve been trying to figure out what you were like before the whole world went to absolute shit. You’ve got this strong and silent type thing going. I bet you spent every other day in detention, and you snuck out of your parents’ house on the weekends to get pissed and fool around with your jock boyfriend.”

“I was a straight-A student, overachiever extraordinaire, and I had just gotten my acceptance letter to Berkeley before the outbreak.” Alicia sighed as she recalled how happy she had been that day. Going to college had been her escape plan, away from her mom, away from Nick, away from Travis, away from the reminders and the memories of the past. Her dreams came to a screeching halt; watching Los Angeles burn had been the final nail in the coffin. “My boyfriend was into art, by the way, not sports.”

“I assume you weren’t always on your own.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Alicia peered out the window, glimpsed at the sinking sun through the gaps of passing trees. She slouched down in her seat and put her feet up on the dashboard, and Elyza had to swerve to avoid going off the road as she caught sight of her delectable legs at this new, relaxed angle. Alicia scrunched her eyebrows and threw a puzzled glare in her direction. Roy Orbison started to sing ‘Crying’ on the radio. She actually knew this song, had heard it in a movie or on a television show. “What do you miss the most about your old life?”

Elyza brought her cigarette to her lips and inhaled before blowing out a stream of smoke. She tossed its short remains out of the window. She had lived an aimless but satisfying life back home. She had a cozy apartment and worked as an auto mechanic, and she had her share of attractive women on the regular. Elyza had no dreams or aspirations beyond that, for she was perfectly happy being a grease monkey and having casual, meaningless sex without the inevitable feelings and complications. She had been the quintessential loner except for her partner-in-crime and the love of her life. “I miss my dog more than anything.” An image of an excited, affectionate Blue Heeler wagging its tail popped into her mind, the last time she saw her before she walked out the door to head to the airport, and a sudden tightness settled in her throat. “My mum was apartment-sitting and taking care of her for me while I was gone. I like to think they’re both keeping each other company.”

Alicia offered her a comforting smile and nodded her head. “I hope so.” She looked down at her hands and noticed the dried blood under her fingernails and then crossed her arms. With less than a quarter tank of gas left, she had wished they would have made it to the beach by now. “Do you – I mean, did you have a girlfriend back home?”

“Nah, I don’t do relationships. Too messy. Sex is easy. Love is hard.” Elyza took a glance over at Alicia and found a challenge in smoldering green eyes. Her attention went back to the highway as a cocky smile pulled at the corners of her lips. “You’ve got to stop looking at me like that, honey bunny.”

“Like what? How am I looking at you?”

“Like you want me as much as I want you.”

Alicia scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she felt the slow pulse of initial arousal start below her waist. She turned away and faced the window, but the scrutiny of lingering blue eyes caused flashes of heat to ebb and flow over her body. She had realized her attraction to her back at the motel – the accent, the mystery, the easygoing attitude, the implied sexual prowess.

“You’re killing me, you know that?”

“You’re going to kill both of us if you don’t focus on the road.”

* * *

Alicia leaned over the balcony and enjoyed the sprawling view of dark water and shadowy mountains. She tried to guess what time it was going by the deep blue-gray color of the night sky, maybe nine o’clock or ten o’clock. She had been thrilled to reach their destination, especially after they ran out of gas and had to walk the rest of the way on foot, but she wondered what was next. She always wondered what was next. She had picked this house – a large, modern, two-story, geometrical retreat made of earthy limestone that featured burnt orange Spanish tile – because it was one of the few that didn’t have easily breakable, easily accessible sliding glass doors on the first floor. She had picked it in case they were going to try and stay there as long as they could. Alicia had lost count how many days and months she had been on her own, but there was a ‘we’ and an ‘us’ now. It was strange, a good strange.

Alicia switched on the flashlight that she discovered in a kitchen drawer and went back inside. She walked past the giant king-sized bed and the lavish dresser with an arched mirror to exit the master bedroom. She made her way down the stairs and noticed a soft glow. She turned the corner and saw the living room illuminated with flickering candles. Elyza was lounging on the couch, an unlabeled, hardback book in her hands, her whiskey and lesbian porn magazine on the coffee table. She had thin, white band-aids covering the cleaned cuts on her forehead and cheek. Alicia went over to the recliner and sat down. “What are you reading?”

“ _Watership Down_ , but I’ve just been staring at the first page for a while.” Elyza leaned forward and picked up her bottle of whiskey. “I went through the house again, made sure everything was good and locked. I went outside and did another perimeter check too.”

“Don’t do that, not without me.”

“I haven’t survived the apocalypse this long because of dumb luck, honey bunny. It was just two walkers in the backyard. I got rid of ‘em.” Elyza noted that the hard, serious expression on her face seemed to accentuate her already distinct cheekbones and the edge of her lickable jaw line. She took a sip of the golden alcohol and then another and placed the bottle back on the coffee table. “All right, you’re right.”

Alicia sighed with relief. “Thank you, and thank you for double-checking and trying to keep us safe.” She scanned the living room, her attention falling on the sixty-inch-sized television, on the tiny, frenetic flames reflecting on the blank screen. She reached for the whiskey and took a gingerly sip. She made a noise of disgust as soon as it hit her tongue and hurried to swallow it down. “Oh God, that is so gross.”

“It’s an acquired taste.” Elyza decided to give up on _Watership Down_ and set it aside. She relaxed her head on the back of the couch and gazed up at the immaculate, white ceiling. The end of the world was all about killing time but then again, so was her life before the outbreak. She had been so much better at it with electricity though. She heard a rustle of pages and observed Alicia flipping through her lesbian porn magazine.

Alicia peered over the magazine and met her curious stare. She held up a page that showed two naked women in a scissoring position, and Elyza had to stifle the smug smile growing at her mouth. “So, is this what you normally go for? A lot of makeup and big tits?”

Elyza moved to the cushion on the other end of the couch to get closer to Alicia. “No. I much prefer your face, with or without the blood splatter, and I like your tits just the way they are.” She placed a tender hand on her knee and stroked her thumb against bare skin, and she was surprised that Alicia did not slap her away.

Alicia swallowed as she focused on the silence in the room and the affectionate touch. She flipped a page and studied a photo of two women, shot from the breasts up, sharing a kiss with an obscene amount of tongue. “Who likes to be kissed like that?”

“How do you like to be kissed?”

Alicia looked up at her, green eyes set ablaze and deliberately holding contact. She liked Elyza like this, persistent and pressing for more. A mild throbbing had taken over her clit, and she wondered if Elyza was as turned on as she was. “Slowly, with enthusiasm.” Alicia closed the magazine and tossed it on the coffee table. She shifted in the recliner, and Elyza removed her hand from her knee as she got up. “I’m going to bed. Are you coming?”

“I think we both know the implications if you and I share a bed.”

“You won’t be able to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Exactly.”

“I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself either.”

* * *

Alicia felt the cool glass under her back, through the thin material of her sleeveless shirt, as Elyza pushed her against the sliding door that led out to the balcony. Fingers played with the empty loops of her shorts as impatient, lust-filled eyes connected in the seductive ambiance created by the warm shimmer of candlelight.

Elyza moved her hands under her shirt, just below her ribcage, and caressed her skin, and she felt a gentle touch at her uninjured cheek and long fingers that extended to the side of her neck. She lifted her head and brushed her lips against impossibly soft ones. Restrained lips brushed again and hovered over each other before Elyza closed the gap between them with a slow, sweet kiss. Mouths responded by moving delicately against each other until delicate kisses were not enough to keep up with the intensity of their restless fervor. Quiet, breathy noises escaped both of them, especially when Elyza thumbed hard nipples through a sheer bra, especially when Alicia unbuckled the obstructing belt and undid the button and zipper at her black jeans and slid her hand into damp boxer briefs. Elyza let out a low moan of approval as fingers slid with ease to her opening and then came back up to settle and steadily move against her clit. She was actually thankful that Alicia was more interested in making her come than teasing the fuck out of her. The thought fueled her aching arousal to the next level, and Elyza broke their kiss and unfastened her shorts, tugging them down her ass, down her thighs, until they slipped to the floor in a pool at her feet. She stuck her hand in cute underwear and was more than pleased to feel copious wetness coating her fingers. Open mouths reunited, the sporadic use of tongue sending an extra spark to the throbbing source of their pleasure, and decisive, determined movements continued until they both came, one after the other, expressing their utter satisfaction and then taking a moment to huff and puff to catch their breath. Elyza placed her hands on the sliding door behind them and left an obvious smudge on the glass.

Alicia looked upon dark blue eyes and removed her hand from her boxer briefs. She lifted her own shirt up and off and dropped it to the white carpet, revealing perfect tits encased in a black bra. She removed the lacy undergarment and kicked her shorts out of the way and then watched as Elyza quickly pulled her black t-shirt off and tossed it behind herself. Having no bra on put her full set of breasts on display. Alicia unconsciously licked her lips and led Elyza over to the bed by a fistful of black denim, the waist of her opened jeans.

Alicia peeled off her pants and boxer briefs and then took off her own underwear. She crawled on top of Elyza and loved the feel of her body against hers. She felt every subtle, intentional movement of hips against her clit, and she purposely ground her pelvis into Elyza to elicit a noise of encouragement. She smiled proudly and kissed her. She kissed her harder when she felt hands cup and knead her ass.

Shifting downward, a soft tongue swirled around a stiff nipple before a warm mouth closed upon it and lightly sucked. Alicia liked the way Elyza murmured her pleasure and ran her fingers through her hair as she switched to her other breast. She kissed her way down a taut stomach and bit and licked at her hipbones and paused at her cunt. Alicia had gone down on a girl before, several times, but it had been a few years, an experimentation that had started out as kissing for practice but developed into having occasional oral sex for fun. Any insecurity she had was outweighed by how much she wanted to taste Elyza. Alicia wrapped her arms around her thighs, and Elyza parted her legs further as she received a slow, hard lick along the length of her slit. An explorative tongue alternated between caressing her opening and dipping inside, and her hands traveled up her body to pinch and pull firm nipples. She decided to focus on her clit after a bit of teasing, tenacious strokes of her tongue building an exquisite pace and pressure, while she moved a hand from her breast and fucked her with two fingers. Elyza placed her hand on the back of her head to keep her right where she needed her the most and bucked her hips in rhythm until she imploded in seismic orgasm.

Elyza wrapped her arms around Alicia as she made her way back up to her and kissed her with everything she had. She was able to flip her over and get on top with little struggle. She was normally kind of grossed out by tasting herself, a little too intimate, but she didn’t give a shit at the moment, not with the way this straight-A girl-next-door just made her come so hard. Elyza continued to twitch as her body recovered from blissful release. She peered down at gorgeous green eyes eclipsed by dilated pupils. “Goddamn, honey bunny, you are something else.” She wiped away the remnants of her arousal on her mouth and chin and pressed lush, kiss-swollen lips gently against hers. “Can I please fuck you now?”

Alicia nodded her head. “I’m glad you’re not making me beg. I can you see doing that.” She almost protested when the softness and stickiness of her body left her to crouch down in the corner of the room and root through her bag. She sat up in bed and watched with thirst as Elyza inserted the dildo into the harness and stepped through the leather straps, pulling them up to her waist and tightening them.

Elyza returned to the bed and climbed in next to her. She enjoyed the way Alicia experimentally stroked and pulled at her dildo; she could feel every movement of the base against her sensitive clit. “How do you like to be fucked? Do you have a favorite position?”

Alicia placed her hands on her shoulders and straddled her in response to the question. Elyza held her dildo steady as Alicia carefully sank down on six inches of silicone and released a moan that came out a little breathy and a little choked. Feeling full like this was a persistent burn, a combination of hot pain and immense pleasure. “I’ve actually never tried this position before. I just really wanted to ride you.”

“Goddamn, who or what do I need to pray to, to say thank you for you?” Elyza cupped her ass with a clap of hands and started to slowly move against her. Alicia met every thrust with a low whimper and a calculated rock of her hips. Deft fingers played with hard nipples and eventually found their way between her legs, caressing wet and silky flesh, turning low whimpers into unabashed moans. Alicia didn’t come right away, but she got there in time, wild waves of warmth crashing through her flushed body and pummeling her senses. Elyza sighed and looked up at her as she opened her eyes. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Alicia moved off of the dildo but remained on top of Elyza. Her breathing was still heavy, and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. “I think I am officially spent.” She gazed down at Elyza and her hopeful, mischievous blue eyes. “What, you want to go again?”

“Well, since we’re already in this position, you might as well just scoot yourself up this way.”

“If you want me to sit on your face, you’re going to have to give me a minute.”

Elyza had that trademark smirk on her face. She placed her hands on toned, sweaty thighs, and the smirk grew into a full-fledged smile. This was new to her, this foreign feeling of elation. It was more than just mind-blowing sex, more than the release of serotonin, adrenaline and endorphins. Pure heaven was on top of her, inching closer and closer to her mouth.

* * *

The sand was cool under their feet as they buried their toes in it. Elyza lit up a cigarette only to have Alicia snatch it from her lips and take the first drag herself. Alicia passed it back to her with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, and Elyza decided she was already halfway in love with her right then and there. She thought it was ironic, that she had finally found someone she wouldn’t mind sharing a future with at the end of the world. She puffed on the cigarette and blew hazy smoke into the balmy air. Elyza peered across the water, to the horizon, and waited for the sun to show itself as the deep blue-gray sky became more light blue. The sun finally appeared behind the mountain in the distance, painting the sky in vibrant shades of orange and purple. Alicia placed her hand at the nape of her neck and brought her in for a tender kiss.

“What was that for, honey bunny?”

“Nothing.”

Elyza Lex looked forward to a new day for the first time in forever.

 

 


End file.
